


a sunny afternoon

by Komatsu



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Consent Issues, Light Masochism, Masturbation, Other, Panty Kink, is Ringabel's right hand a character?, what do you even call this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komatsu/pseuds/Komatsu
Summary: One sunny afternoon, Ringabel finds himself alone on Grandship while the others are out. Venturing into unknown territory (the girls' room), he takes himself in hand and... perhaps takes things a bit far, all thing considered.





	1. a sunny afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This has no redeeming qualities.  
> Note that all characters are assumed to be 18 and over.

The sun was bright overhead, warming the air and casting light through clear blue skies. Zatz and Datz were in the pub with the Proprietress, eating a midday meal. He should probably go down there as well, and would, momentarily.

A splitting headache and a dripping nose had kept him on the Grandship while the rest of the party had ventured down to Eisenberg. He had napped for most of the morning, until his headache had been reduced to a dull throb. Unfortunately, he had woken up to a different part of him throbbing, and while he had idly taken himself in hand, appreciative of the privacy that was rare as a result of sharing a room with another boy, Ringabel's heart wasn't in it.

The urge was there, but he was almost tempted to roll back over and sleep it away. After lying restlessly for some time, he sat up and rubbed at his face.

Tiz, Edea, Agnes, and Airy were all out, enjoying the sunny afternoon. The group wouldn't be expected back until nearly sundown. He couldn't remember when last he'd had any real time to himself, and desires that slept deep in the shadows of his heart surfaced now that he didn't have the others around for distraction. Glancing out the window to check the sun's path, he realized he would still have hours alone. 

Pulling his trousers up, Ringabel left his room. He stood in the hallway for a moment, looking toward the door that would lead to the outside, but something made him crosse the hall to the room that the girls' shared. Rapping his knuckles against the door as was his habit, his heart began to pound in his  in his chest even as he cautiously, slowly opened the door to double-check that neither girl had returned.

It was empty, of course it was.

Still, he was on edge as he crossed the room to Edea's side, closing the door behind him. Like himself, the blonde girl didn't keep her space very neat, and he smiled at the messy state of her belongings. Clothes were scattered about, the drawers of her dresser half-open and revealing their contents. Her bed was haphazardly made, one of its pillows resting on the floor. Now he sat on the edge of it, smoothing out her bedsheets. Everything in the room smelled like femininity, and his dick rose in his pants as he breathed it in.

His desire spiked in him, shocking in its urgency.

Ringabel unbuckled his pants and shoved them and his drawers down only enough so that he could free his manhood, feeling guilt and exhilaration both mount in him at the forbiddenness of his present actions. This was utterly filthy, repulsive. A violation of the trust that the girls held in him, of their privacy, and of his own common decency.

Wrapping his hand around his turgid cock, he started to stroke himself, breathing heavily as his eyes flicked around the room. This was terribly wrong. His cock may not have cared, but his heart knew it.

And when his eyes fell upon a discarded pair of Edea's panties, that same heart of his skipped a beat. Ringabel licked dry lips as he bent to retrieve it from the floor, his hands shaking. She was going to kill him, should she ever find out.

It was a cute pair of panties, and matched her personality perfectly. With lace trim and a polka-dotted pattern over the light pink fabric, he could easily imagine her wearing it under a light, sunny dress. Licking his lips again, Ringabel stretched it out in his hands. There was… less fabric than he would have thought she'd wear, actually. He would have to revise his mental image.

A quick sniff told him that they were used, perhaps discarded even that morning. His cock surged at the realization that just hours ago she had been wearing these; they were still slightly damp, even! With a soft swear, he wrapped his hand, and the panties, back around his needy member. 

The fabric was rough as he tugged it up and down his shaft, but the roughness of it was a welcome sensation. Painful, but good, keeping him on edge as he worked himself up. The smell of Edea that had clung to her panties was still thick in his nose and he breathed deep to hold onto it, letting it feed his repulsive desire. He didn't dare moan; though he knew he was alone, moaning in the girls' room felt like it was crossing the line.

Over and over he dragged his panty-wrapped hand eagerly around his shaft, the feeling of Edea's intimates against his flesh thrilling him to the core. Heat simmered at the base of his cock, wonderful and tight and building as he continued to pleasure himself, the thrill of this forbidden act fueling his motions. His hand sped up and his breathing quickened; when he realized that his rigid cock was beginning to leak with his precome, he rubbed the dirty crotch harshly against his wet glans so that his release could mix with Edea's dried fluids, the drops of his come soiling the thin fabric.

A moan escaped his mouth from deep in his chest, shocking him, and he swallowed hard as he glanced around the room guilty. Despite that guilt though, his cock was so hard it was painful now, a delicious sort of agony that shot spears of heat into his belly. Spotting Edea's night clothing lying out, he started to jerk his cock hard, gasping, giving the head a good slap of disgust; his pre-come drooled out of the abused tip and was quickly wicked up into the pink fabric that covered it. His toes curled with controlled delight, his lips lax as the smell of his come replaced that of Edea's musky scent.

With another low groan, Ringabel came, legs and hips trembling as he tried to restrain himself. His hand tightened around his jerking cock as he slowly milked out his full release, dragging his flesh through his hands and smearing his come out into Edea's panties until he could see dampness through the pink fabric. They would be absolutely filthy now, sticky with his release. Edea wouldn't be able to wear them until she washed them.

Feeling drained, he rubbed the dirty panties across his cock as it softened, thrilled at the way that his cock drooped to flaccidity with her panties covering it. It was arousing in its own way.

Then his heart began to pound in panic; with his release soiling them as it was, Edea would surely know he'd jerked himself off into her undergarments, and she would think him the worst sort of pervert. She wouldn't be wrong.

He was disgusting, and he was also a very dead man if he didn't think of something quick.

"Crystals," he breathed, picking the panties up in two fingers. They hung limply in his grasp, a grim reminder of the darkness in his heart. The momentary thrill was over; he felt sick.

Ringabel dropped the garment to one of his knees as he bent over, tugging his unstyled hair through his fingers and trying not to vomit. In relieving himself in this way, indulging in his darker side, he had thoroughly tainted Edea's space and shattered his own integrity. He was darker than black; he had become the type of man he hated. How would he ever be able to look his beloved in the eye again, knowing what he'd done?

Swallowing hard past the bile in his throat, Ringabel slowly did up his drawers and pants. If… if he was careful, Edea need never know about this betrayal. She wouldn't realize that the mess in her panties was his come, and not her own natural fluids. Breathing heavily, Ringabel gathered up the clothing that was spread on Edea's floor up into his arms. Dumping them on her bed, he also grabbed Agnes's discarded garments from her side of the room where they had been piled in a basket, and hauled the whole thing out.

When the group returned an hour before sundown, he had just finished spin-drying the second load of laundry. He had added his own soiled clothes and Tiz's to the pile. Tiz hated when he did that, because it always ended in clothes being mixed up, but it really was easier.

"You're doing laundry?" Tiz asked, surprised. The younger boy's eyes looked up into the clothesline poles where still damp, but clean, garments hung. The hand-held spinner could not remove all the moisture from the clothes, and so they would have to hang until fully dry. "That's new."

"Is that a surprise?" Ringabel asked, his mouth dry. "I needed something to do, and I had run out of clean pants." Not entirely a lie, that one. Everyone knew you could wear pants more than once, but he had been down to his second last clean pair.

Edea peeked her head into the laundry room. "You have our clothes too? Wait, did you go into our room?" Suspicious blue eyes narrowed at the blonde man.

He prayed to the Crystals that the sweat on his forehead would be seen as a result of the exertion from the spinner, not his nervousness. "Forgive me; I had thought to do your laundry as well. Since I was already getting everything out…"

"Ask permission next time! Some of what you picked up wasn't dirty at all!" she called, before shaking her head and leaving. He breathed a sigh of relief, ducking his head down.

"You really should ask permission before you go into their room and do their laundry. Even I do that; it's only polite," Tiz pointed out, though he still helped Ringabel push the spinner over and grab shirts and pants out of it to hang up. It went faster with two people.

"I will next time," Ringabel murmured as he shook out a purple blouse. As he reached up to drape it over the line, his hand brushed against a pair of pink, polka-dotted panties.

  
  



	2. a starry night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the guilt he feels at his previous actions, he finds that he can't help doing it one more time...

It had taken weeks for him to look Edea clearly in the face after that sunny afternoon when he'd relieved his base urges into a pretty pair of her panties. The blonde, bless her, had thought his avoidance was due to the re-emergence of his memories and all the pain and confusion those wrought. She had given him in his space, in return. That had been part of it, certainly, but his stomach still flopped any time he looked at her and wondered if she was wearing the soiled pair. 

He hated himself for the act, on top of all the other memories he could now hate himself for.

But slowly, things had returned to normal. He joked with her, and teased her, and she had teased him in return, making him laugh sincerely for the first time in a while. He spent time around his friends, letting the guilt continue to fade with each passing day. Her panties had been washed several times over, he was certain, and after a full three weeks, he was able to once again look at her without thinking of what he'd done. 

Still feeling upset with himself, but determined to move on and not repeat his terrible actions, he went through life as routinely as anyone could could when they went through the Holy Pillar of one world and emerged in the Great Chasm of the next. Routine.

Even if the guilt over his act had faded, memories, nightmares, and veins loaded with caffeine woke him easily in the night. A roommate who tossed and turned and cried out in his sleep for his little brother did too. 

Ringabel lay in bed late one night, listening to Tiz sniffle from the other bed. Carefully, so as to not startle the other boy, he slid out of his own and tiptoed to the door, opening it.

"I'm going to take a walk," he said quietly, knowing Tiz was awake. Tiz needed privacy right now, and he would give it.

Besides, a walk would clear his own head and hopefully tire him out. That was his intention, at least, but the silence in the inn was deafening. It pressed on him from all sides as he wandered wearily toward the entrance for some fresh air. An open door made him stop.

The inn had two restrooms, one in the front and one in the back, and the girls had taken over the front one; it was closest to their rooms, and also larger. One of them had left the door open after a bath, he thought, feeling the slightly muggy air seep out. The light was still on.

With a sigh, he entered the room - pausing to rap on the door frame to make sure one of the girls wasn't actually using it - and looked around the space. He had been in it before, when Tiz was occupying their own and it was an _emergency_  so it was nothing new. What made him hold his breath was the pile of clothes folded on the counter near the wet wash basin.

It seemed one of the girls had taken a bath and left their dirty clothes in the room. Ringabel had done the same before; Tiz had complained about it. His heart starting to pound, he turned to walk away, but found it hard to do so, his gaze fixated on the pile of clothing. It was Edea's. He could recognize the blouse and leggings she had worn earlier that day. He should be kind to her and Agnes both and put the pile of clothing in the laundry basket left in the room for such purposes.

Picking the pile of clothes up in his hands, he made to move it over several feet into the basket, only to feel something drop. Upon closer inspection, the item that had dropped was a single pair of panties, thin and pink and lace-trimmed. For a moment his heart raced as he thought it was the same pair he had soiled before, but no - this one had no pattern and was made of silk.

Edea wore _silk panties_. His cock was already aching in his drawers at the realisation.  Dammit, no! 

He picked up the pair of panties, swallowing. Remembering the last time he'd seen a pair of Edea's undergarments, he looked down at the fabric straining over his cock. He swallowed. He had thought himself well over any desires to soil her undergarments, but the desire was welling up again in him; he had hardly touched himself since, and it seemed his cock was angry at the neglect. Hesitantly, he rubbed the panties over the front of his drawers, gasping lightly at the pleasant sensation before clamping his mouth shut in panic, glancing at the still open door.

No, he couldn't do this… couldn't do this here, at least.

Stuffing the panties into his own drawers, as he currently lacked pants with any sort of pocket, Ringabel walked stiffly out of the room and exited the inn. The obscene bulge in his briefs, a combination of his hard dick and the wad of pink silk, jutted in front of him like a beacon. The silk rubbed against him, stimulating him with each moment until he thought he might burst. Distorted need built up every step he took.

He managed to make his way slowly up to the bridge, before his self-control fled. Sliding down to sit leaning against the door, he made sure it was locked and that he was alone in the room before he pulled out the pair of panties that had been rubbing against his cock the entire, damned walk.

This was fucked up, he thought to himself wearily even as he wrapped his hand around his cock to finally stroke it. Edea's panties he stuffed against his face, breathing in the smell of her that had clung to the soft fabric. It was deep and musky, and he closed his eyes to dwell on it. They were tight enough that he imagined they clung tightly to her, and would get wet easily if Edea became aroused. Silk! Did she ever touch herself in them? Did she like the way that they felt against her? Did she have other pairs like it that she wore, little things that hugged her shapely behind?

His cock was already leaking with excitement, making his grip slippery as he continued to jerk himself off to his twisted imaginings.. Suddenly angry at it, and himself for even thinking such things, much less enjoying them, he slapped the wet head of his cock hard and winced as pain shot through him, feeding his pleasure. Precome dribbled out of the red glans and when he dragged his foreskin back with a nail, he nearly came..

Of course. Considering who he was, some small bit of pain was not a deterrent; on the contrary, his body well expected it to a certain extent. His nails dragged down his cock, sending hot spirals of torment into his core as they left red welts on his swollen flesh. Panting heavily, Ringabel repeated the action again until he couldn't bear it any longer; the pain had actually made him wilt somewhat, though he still felt good in his core. With a low noise, he ran his palm up his member, licking his dry lips.  Did he truly deserve to feel good at all, given how low he was sinking?

Giving Edea's panties another long sniff, he staggered to his feet. Surely there was something else he could use to masturbate here, even if this was more his domain than anyone else's. With a flash of inspiration, and not really knowing what else to do with them, unwilling to leave them on the floor, he discarded his own undergarments and tugged Edea's silk pair up his legs and hips, stuffing his stiff member the soiled silk. The silk couldn't cover his erection, of course. He didn't care. His chest heaved at the sight of the reddened head sticking out of the waistband, rubbing against the lace edge and itching with need.

He wore her panties as he stumbled across the room and up the stairs to the wheel, his cock protesting his movements each step of the way. Once on the second story, under the large open windows that showed only a clear starry night, he stood there for a moment, closing his eyes. Like this, open to the heavens, he felt terribly exposed. The stars could see him in all his glory, clad in nothing but a pair of stolen pink panties, his cock jutting out stiffly, the head swollen head wet and staining the fabric he wore. What a sight! It was a far cry from his previous days, as both the innocent Casanova and the arrogant Dark Knight.

With a sigh, he opened his eyes and took himself back in hand, looking up as he started stroking himself again. His erection had started to wane due to lack of attention, and he wanted to be painfully hard again; while he knew that what he was doing was wrong, he also wanted to own it now. He was a filthy man and might as well play the part. 

Another few steps and he was in front of the wheel itself, anchored securely for the night. One of his favorite place to be. Edea had once joked that if he could take the ship out to dinner, he would. Well...

So as to not disturb the ship herself, he rubbed the head of his cock against the edge of the wheel, leaving a trail of wet on the burnished wood. And then again, sighing as the harsh edge dug into the slight crevice. Often, especially recently, he felt like the wheel was the only place he could stop thinking of anything but the present, as focused as he could get while flying. No wonder he liked it so...

But as much as he wanted to dig his cock against the unforgiving wood, he had to be careful. If he moved the steering wheel, the ship would move as well, waking his friends or bringing someone up here to investigate. And if it moved too much, that could be dangerous.

He still wasn't sure how things had escalated so quickly to this, but Ringabel's mind was in overdrive, the frantic beating of his heart fueling his mind.

Ducking his head down his chest, he breathed in deep and sunk down to his knees. He'd already gone so far and the urges were bubbling deep in his core. He may as well see it through to the end, so that he could put this behind him; he wasn't sure he'd be satisfied until it was over, at this rate.

With a moan, he took himself back in hand, running his hand roughly around his cock. His nails scratched welts into his sensitive flesh, sending jolts of pain through him. The pain, perversely, fed easily into the heat building up into the core of his stomach. It certainly hurt, but it wasn't enough to deter him as he increased the pace of his thrusts, hips rolling into his fist as his frenzy built. Tears sprung to his eyes at the intensivity of all that he felt, and he had to lift a hand to gnaw at one of his knuckles and muffle the low cries he knew he was making; though there was no fear of anyone finding him here, he was startled by the loudness. 

Over and over he jerked his traitorous cock unforgivingly, the heated flesh protesting the minor abuse he was putting it through. The scratches from his nails were just enough torment to slow his orgasm as he approached the peak of pleasure. Cries for more spilled from his lips as surely as the beads of his precome spilled from his cock. The wet only made him angrier, that he was enjoying this so, and for his transgressions, he rolled slightly to slam his cock into the wood that he was slouching on, sendings jolts of true pain into him. With a whimper, he rubbed his manhood against the wood again. Why wouldn't he bring pain to himself, if his cock called for it so?

As he returned to stroking himself, his entire being centered on the conflicting sensations in his cock. Gentle pleasure from being handled made his toes curl; white-hot agony made his legs tense. One final moment, his stomach heaving as he tightened his grip on his cock and he was coming with a choked gasp, his come shooting out across the platform and over his hands into the panties he loosely wore. He squeezed out as much of his release as he could while he focused on how much suffering he was putting his cock through. He couldn't think about anything else.

After long moments had passed, Ringabel slumped back onto his rear, his chest heaving as he breathed deep. Despite how his cock burned, mentally he felt drained - at peace - content.

Then he once again snapped back into reality, his face flushing as he realized he'd just gotten come all over Grandship _and_  Edea's pilfered panties, _and_ enjoyed every moment of it. Once again, he had proven himself the worst sort of pervert.

Feeling his ears burn with embarrassment, he grabbed a nearby rag usually used for ink spills and attempted to mop up the come that he'd cast onto the wooden floor. It was slimy, sticky, and not easily cleaned up, but he prayed that any remaining stain could be explained as a spill. After all, who would suspect he'd relieved himself here? Once it seemed… decently cleaned, he stuffed the rag back into his desk, into a dark corner that he would clean out later. Then, realizing he needed to get back to the inn, he made to stood and - his legs were weak. He nearly fell.

Ringabel grasped the railing as he managed to haul himself down to the ground floor, each step sending a deep ache right through his cock. Perhaps he had gone just slightly overboard. He didn't mind pain so much, but in this particular part of his body, he was more sensitive than he'd thought.

Reaching his discarded pair of drawers, he made to pull Edea's dirty and stained panties from his hips, when he noticed something more than a little alarming.

"Oh hell." Blood was smeared on the inside of the panties. Nothing alarming, but noticeable specks here and there from the welts he'd scratched in himself. He'd definitely gone overboard.

"Nnn…" Groaning in distress, Ringabel leaned his forehead against the door. He couldn't very well return the panties to Edea in this state. She'd notice the blood, not to mention the stains from his come. And he couldn't do laundry this late at night without waking the others and arousing suspicion. For a moment, he briefly considered throwing the undergarments over the side of the ship, but the idea that they might be found later, or by someone unrelated below, was worrying. And while he was certain fire would make quick work of them, he didn't have a Black Magic asterisk on hand. He'd have to return to the inn for that.

Crystals. He was never, ever going to do something like this again, he decided firmly, berating himself. Not only was he a pervert, but now he had ruined a perfectly good pair of panties. Silk ones, at that. Nice ones.

Ringabel sighed.

"I suppose… I've no choice."

You have a choice, he told himself, even as he slipped his drawers on. He tucked his tender cock into the pink panties, a bit surprised at how roomy they were when he wasn't raging hard - his cock fit in nicely, if not somewhat snugly. Were he not already drained, he'd likely be surging again - but as it were, he could easily pull the drawers back over his hips until the panties were hidden from view. Luckily, the fabric of his own underwear was dark.

This would do until morning, when he could change into a pair of underwear that would continue to cover him up. Then, when he had a moment alone, he could take out an asterisk or… cut the fabric up, or…

"Something," he mumbled aloud as he left the bridge and carefully made his way back to the inn on weak legs. "I'll have to think of something."

Tiz did not stir as he re-entered the dark room and collapsed on his bed with another spike of pain, pulling his bedcovers up and over in his attempt to sleep. Despite the dull throb from his manhood, sleep came easily.

The next morning, he woke to Tiz shaking him. "Ringabel, wake up," Tiz said, frowning.

Ringabel whined and curled up against his pillow. "Tiz, I was having a good dream! This beautiful bikini bunny was there, and she was just about to…"

Tiz shoved him. "If you don't get ready soon, you're going to have to go to town with your hair down."

Anything but that! Sitting up, Ringabel tried not to cringe as once again his cock protested the movement. Tiz did not seem to notice, satisfied that he was actually getting out of bed, and turned away to prepare for the day himself. Looking down to assure himself that Edea's panties were invisible under his drawers, Ringabel grabbed his clothes and slipped down the hall and into the boys' restroom to shower and change. 

When he got out, he reached for a fresh pair of drawers and hesitated as he took in the sight of the stained panties.

He still needed to destroy them somehow, but for now - he pulled the silk panties on, tucked his sore cock neatly in, and covered them with a pair of black boxer briefs. They would be his secret.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can blame Celeste for this, but thank Raaj it wasn't as bad as it could have been.


End file.
